


so much to do

by yeswayappianway



Series: hey now, you're an all star [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, NHL All-Star Game, Open Relationships, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway
Summary: Dylan isn't at the all star game, so he recruits a teammate to have fun with his boyfriend.





	so much to do

Zach had never met Mike Green before. This probably wasn’t the best situation to do it, but here they were.

It was quiet for a minute. Zach wasn’t sure what to say so he just kind of… stood there. They’d both come out of the media circus at the same time, and Mike had come over to him in the hallway and introduced himself.

Finally, Mike spoke up. “So, uh, this is a little weird for me. I don’t know what you guys get up to usually, but this isn’t my normal scene.”

Zach snorted quietly. “I mean, yeah, it’s pretty different.” He looked at the way Mike was standing, his eyes not quiet meeting Zach’s. “Look, if you don’t wanna do it, that’s fine, I’ll tell Dylan, it’ll be chill.”

It was Mike’s turn to laugh, sharply. “ ‘It’ll be chill’,” he mocked. “What are the kids these days up to? When I was a rookie, I sure wouldn’t have been asking my teammate to fuck my boyfriend for me.”

“First off, neither of us are rookies,” Zach started, but Mike cut him off.

“Yeah, whatever, rookie. No, I’m- I just feel like I’m taking advantage of you somehow.”

Incredulous, Zach stared at him. “This wasn’t even your idea, and somehow you’re taking advantage of me? Jesus, I said it’s fine, if you think I’m too young, or whatever, we’ll just move on.”

He watched as Mike rubbed his hand over his eyes and said quietly, “No, I, uh- I do want to fuck you, if you’re really cool with it. I’m just having a hard time believing this is actually okay with you.”

Zach relaxed a little. This, he could deal with. He licked his lips and let himself actually check out Mike’s tattoo-covered arms, remember how he moved on the ice, think back to what Dylan had said about him. “Yeah, I’m definitely okay with it.” He let himself actually smirk for once. “If you can keep up, old man.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the most random/crack pairing of the whole series, but i refuse to apologize. if dylan isn't gonna be there to fuck zach at the all star game, by god, he's gonna get someone else to do it for him.


End file.
